Captain Churchill
Captain Churchill is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 who was added to the game in the 2.0 Update. He pilots a tank, as such he utilizes explosives as his main form of attack. The tank launches explosive shells that generate multiple explosions, and leveling him up adds more weaponry to the tank. Churchill is currently the most expensive hero in the game so far, costing $1,700 on Easy, $2,000 on Medium, $2,160 on Hard, and $2,400 on Impoppable. In addition, he is only unlockable by a one-off purchase of 2,500. Upgrades Captain Churchill will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Captain Churchill requires twice as much experience to upgrade each level compared to Quincy, Gwendolin, Striker Jones, or Obyn Greenfoot. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: In his armored battle tank, the Captain is a no-nonsense powerhouse on the battlefield. *Level 2: Increased popping power. *Level 3: Unlocks Armor Piercing Shells. *Level 4: Increased attack range. *Level 5: Adds a fast-firing machine gun to the tank. *Level 6: Churchill uses binoculars to detect Camo Bloons. *Level 7: Shells explode 4 times instead of 3 (also adds +1 damage to the main gun). *Level 8: Increased attack speed. *Level 9: Shells explode 5 times. *Level 10: Unlocks MOAB Barrage. *Level 11: Increased popping power per shell. *Level 12: Shells explode 6 times (also adds an additional +1 damage to the main gun). *Level 13: Armor Piercing Shells pop 2 Bloon layers at a time and deal extra damage to Ceramics and higher. *Level 14: All attacks pop 2 layers per shot. *Level 15: All attacks do extra damage to Fortified Bloons. *Level 16: Increased attack speed. *Level 17: Armor Piercing Shells do even more damage. *Level 18: All shells pop 1 extra layer. *Level 19: Shells can explode 7 times. *Level 20: MOAB Barrage and the main gun do massive damage per hit. Activated Abilities *Armor Piercing Shells - Allows Churchill's shots to pop Black Bloons and deal extra damage to Ceramic Bloons for 5 seconds. *MOAB Barrage - Launches a barrage of shells at up to 10 MOAB-Class Bloons onscreen, dealing massive damage each time. Skins In the 8.0 update, Captain Churchill has recieved a skin themed on Super Sentai and/or Power Rangers, called Sentai Churchill. It turns Churchill and his tank into a galactic Sentai warrior. His tank also spins and acts differently when Churchill levels up. It costs 2500 to purchase this skin, and it can only be unlocked upon purchasing Churchill. In-Game Quotes Captain Churchill When you place him on the map: *"The Sun God fights on the side with the best artillery!" *"It's going to rain hard today!" When selecting him: *"Yessir!" *"At your service!" *"Target?" *"Yes?" *"Heeey!" *"What next?" *"HEY!" (when annoyed) *"That's it...you're on KP!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Hahahahahahaha!" *"Ha-HA!" *"Excellent!" *"Alright!" *"Oh, yeah!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Thanks for the promotion!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"MOAB-Class Bloon inbound!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB inbound!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG inbound!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT inbound!"- DDT appearance *"What in blazes is that?!!!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB-Class bloon: *"That's one for the history books!" *"That! Is how we do it!" When using an Activated Ability: *"Try this!" - When activating Armor Piercing Shells *"Hell from above!" - When activating MOAB Barrage When leaking a bloon: *"Protect those exits!" *"They are getting through!" Sentai Churchill When you place him on the map: *"Galactic Tank form!" *"Laser bombs primed!" When selecting him: *"Iron Ranger!" *"What next?" *"I'm ready!" *"Let's go!" *"Heeey!" *"Stop touching my battle armor!" (when annoyed) *"Don't make me morph you!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Powered up!" *"Wild!" *"Overdrive!" *"Alright!" *"Super Mega Quantum State Achieved!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Type 7 threat detected!" - MOAB, BFB and DDT appearance *"Boss Attack Stance!"- ZOMG and BAD appearance When popping a MOAB-Class bloon: *"Sentai style!" When using an Activated Ability: *"Turbo Damage Laser Bombs!" - When activating Armor Piercing Shells *"Lightspeed Ultra Mega Strike!" - When activating MOAB Barrage When leaking a bloon: *"Squad! Emergency!" Tips *He is a very expensive hero, but he is useful against MOAB-class bloons later on in the game, especially with Armor Piercing Shells ability and the MOAB Barrage ability. *Since he levels up slowly compared to other heroes, he benefits most from the Empowered Heroes Monkey Knowledge, a Monkey Knowledge that allows all heroes to automatically start at Level 3. *Churchill cannot pop DDTs without abilities, so be wary if you use Churchill as your main defense against MOAB-class bloons. *He is somewhat map specific as he is best used on maps with straight lines to shoot down so he can maximise the amount of explosions from each of his shots. Bugs *MOAB Barrage does not target blimps correctly. It is intended to always target the largest blimp on screen, but it appears to target the last blimp on screen with the last 9 missiles. Despite 14.0 supposedly fixing the bug, the bug still occurs. Version History ;2.0 Captain Churchill has been released. ;8.0 XP requirements reduced by 10% Churchill has a purchasble skin for 2500 ;10.0 Churchill's "Armour Piercing Shells" ability duration has been reduced from 10 seconds to 8 seconds Churchill's "Armor Piercing Shells" duration increases by 0.5 seconds for each level-up. Churchills Level 10 "MOAB Barrage" Ability cooldown has been reduced from 90 seconds to 60 seconds Churchills Level 20 "MOAB Barrage" Ability cooldown has been reduced from 60 seconds to 30 seconds ;13.0 Churchill Level 7 now also adds +1 damage Churchill Level 12 now also adds +1 damage on top of the Level 7 buff Gallery Captain Churchill beta.png|Beta version of Captain Churchill's hero icon. HeroIconChurchill.png|Captain Churchill icon Captain_Churchill.png|Captain Churchill display artwork CaptainChurchillPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 artwork CaptainChurchillPortraitLvl5.png|Level 5 artwork CaptainChurchillPortraitLvl6.png|Level 6 artwork CaptainChurchillPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 artwork CaptainChurchillPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 artwork BTD6_ChurchillSuperuSentai_Wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg SentaiChurchillPortrait.png|Sentai Churchill SentaiChurchillPortraitLvl3.png|Sentai Churchill Level 3 SentaiChurchillPortraitLvl5.png|Sentai Churchill Level 5 SentaiChurchillPortraitLvl6.png|Sentai Churchill Level 6 SentaiChurchillPortraitLvl10.png|Sentai Churchill Level 10 SentaiChurchillPortraitLvl20.png|Sentai Churchill Level 20 Churchill upgrades.png|Captain Churchill hero info menu Churchill1.png|Churchill level 1 appearance Churchill2.png|Churchill level 3 appearance Churchill3.png|Churchill level 5 appearance Churchill4.png|Churchill level 6 appearance Churchill5.png|Churchill level 10 appearance Churchill6.png|Churchill level 20 appearance Late Churchill.png|One potential strategy of Captain Churchill being used in a late-game situation, which deals well as an emergency MOAB-class popper. Trivia *Captain Churchill is currently the cheapest hero to buy with Monkey Monkey, costing 2500, the msot expensive being Adora, who costs 5000, the second being Benjamin, third being Ezili, and fourth being Pat Fusty, all of which cost 3000 per hero. *Captain Churchill is the first hero added to the game from an update. *Both Churchill and Striker Jones use military-grade artillery. **Also, both of them are military-type heroes. *He is the first and only hero that does not call out the MOAB by name, instead saying it's a "MOAB-Class Bloon." *Speaking of MOAB-Class Bloon, he clearly doesn't know what a B.A.D. is, as his quote when one appears is "What in blazes is that!?". *Churchill, Adora and Quincy are the only full offensive Heroes in the game without any support capabilities for other towers nearby. *Captain Churchill was the only hero that costs Monkey Money to unlock before the 3.0 update, until Benjamin was added. *Before the 2.0 update, coding for Captain Churchill along with other upcoming heroes were found in the BTD6 files. There was also a early version of Captain Churchill's art, being different than the current icon for Captain Churchill. *Churchill has the most upgrade designs of any hero, with six designs (twelve including his Sentai Churchill skin). **He is also the only hero to have a Level 6 design. *Captain Churchill is based off of the former British prime minister Winston Churchill, a famous war hero known for leading Britain during World War II. **Captain Churchill is also based off the Churchill tank, a British heavy infantry tank used during World War II. *In Version 4.0, Churchill's MOAB Barrage ability damage will now add to his pop count. *Churchill's skin, Sentai Churchill, is a reference to the Super Sentai series, with the character referencing DragonRanger from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. **Some of his quotes reference some sentai entries as well as Power Rangers seasons. ***"Squad! Emergency!" references Power Rangers S.P.D. and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. ***"Powered Up!" references many Power Rangers seasons such as Hyperforce or the red rangers entering their powered up mode. ***"Super Mega Quantum State Achieved!" references Power Rangers Super Megaforce's power-up cry "Super Mega Mode!" ***"Overdrive!" references Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's "Overdrive, Accelerate!" ***"Wild!" references Power Rangers Wild Force "Wild Access!" *The Version 13.0 buff allows Churchill to beat up to Round 100 on Logs Easy on his own with only a 0/3/0 MIB for support, as evidenced on one of ISAB's updated 1 Churchill Only Challenge. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6